


Five times someone had a crush on Yuuri but he didn't notice, and one time he noticed all of them

by Eri_senpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Poor yurio, Yuuri Y U GOT 2 B SO DENSE, Yuuri is so fucking charming, five plus one fic, just victuri becomes real at the end, poor Chris, poor Phichit, poor Yuuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai
Summary: Many people have or had a crush on adorable Yuuri Katsuki, there have been so many Phichit decided to call it the Katsuki crush syndrome. However among all the people who have had a crush on Yuuri five stand out more than the others...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I still have to finish the plus one part, and I haven't decided yet if i want it to be a one-shot or i want to put the last part in another chapter. Although, one thing I do have clear is I want to post this right now, I'm tired of looking at this in my notes every day so yeah, here it is.
> 
> Also, I don't own Yuri!!! on ice, in case you for some reason thought I did. (crack is whack kids, so please don't)

One could say that it was practically impossible to not have a crush on Yuuri Katsuki at some point, because how do you not have a crush on that cute sweet asian when Yuuri himself flirts without realizing. Yuuri was dense, as in very fucking dense, you could be literally be throwing yourself at him and he wouldn't notice, like at all.

 

1.

 

The very first person to experience the Katsuki crush syndrome was Yuko. She had been friends with Yuuri for years, but it was around the end of the second year of high school that Yuko started to notice the young boy in a different way. She noticed his laugh, his beautiful brown eyes, among with how good he looked in skating performances.

Still Yuko denied her crush, because a seventeen year old young woman with a fifteen year old boy only beginning to step out of puberty? Very unlikely. Besides Yuko wasn't the only girl noticing Yuuri, other girls his age were starting to see Yuuri as the hottie he became after puberty literally hit him like a truck. And sincerely what in the world had Yuko that those other girls didn't?

It was better to give up on a crush that was A) on one of your best friends. B) on someone completely out your league. Yuko sighed there'll be other crushes...

Turns out that Yuko wasn't as receptive and intuitive as she thought, a year or two later when she was already dating Takeshi she and Yuuri had a very interesting talk.

 

"Yuko, I have a confession to make." He said smiling. 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes,"

 

"Ok then, go ahead, you can tell me anything." Yuko said.

 

"A year ago I had this huuuuge crush on you." Yuuri said blushing. Yuko burst in laughter. "Yuuuko, don't laugh at me!"

 

"No, it's not that." Yuko said between laughter. "I'm laughing at myself!" Yuuri frowned.

 

"Why?"

 

"I had a crush on you too." Yuko confessed, then it was Yuuri's turn to laugh.

(A few months later Yuuri told Yuko he was gay and Yuko laughed again because how didn't she notice when the only decoration on Yuuri's walls were posters of Victor Nikiforov.) 

 

2.

 

Yuuri Katsuki's unintentional second victim was Phichit.

Phichit was around fifteen when he met and became Yuuri's roommate, and sincerely when you are fifteen and meet gorgeous, sweet, and caring Yuuri Katsuki it's almost impossible not to fall for him.

But it was torture.

For starters Phichit was not the only one falling for impossibly perfect Yuuri, no, Phichit bets if there were a line it would long AF. Phichit was pretty sure he had to take turn in pursuing the youngest Katsuki.

Then there was the fact that Yuuri was unrealistically enamored (or at least that's what Phichit thought at the time) with champion Victor Nikiforov, and sadly he was probably the only crush Yuuri would ever have. (It was.)

And finally third and probably worst, drunk Yuuri. Drunk Yuuri is the best and worst at the same time, because meanwhile Phichit did know how charismatic and sassy Yuuri actually was behind his introvert demeanor, no one, and I really do mean no one is immune to charming and fun Yuuri.

Drunk Yuuri dances like he is Shakira's son, and boy those hips of him do not fucking lie. 

It was in one particular party that Phichit had to deal with completely shitface drunk Yuuri, which ended with Phichit being blessed and cursed with Yuuri giving him what reassembled a lap dance.

How did they get there he doesn't know, because Phichit was pretty drunk too, he just remembers blurry images before the lap dance, but at least he remembers.

Phichit made the mistake of thinking that night, that dance, meant something. Meanwhile for Phichit it did, Yuuri remembered nothing, not a single moment of what at the time one was Phichit's  most treasured moments, because not a single person had been able to make his heart as fast as it did that night.

The day after the drunken party Yuuri acted as if nothing had happened, which confused Phichit to no end, you don't just give someone a lap dance and the very next day act like it never happened. That was just cruel considering that if Yuuri did that then that most likely meant he knew of Phichit's crush. (But he didn't)

When Phichit just couldn't take it anymore he decided to ask Yuuri.

 

"About last night..." Phichit started to say not being able to really voice what he was thinking. " you were really drunk, I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk." He faked a laugh.

 

Yuuri groaned. "I knoooow!" He said exhaustedly.  "Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing."

 

"You...you don't remember?" Phichit fell his heart swell.

 

"If I get too drunk I just black out." Yuuri must have seen the disappointment in Phichit eyes because then he apologized. "I'm really sorry for anything embarrassing I could have done yesterday!" He bowed.

 

Phichit stayed still for a few seconds and then faked a smile. "Haha don't worry you were the life of the party I never knew you could dance like that!" He laughed. "I've got some pretty damn good videos!"

 

"What!? Videos!? Nooo Phicht!"

Phichit and Yuuri laughed the rest of the day. His crush might be unrequited but Phichit doesn't mind having Yuuri as his friend for ever.

Eventually Phichit forgot about his crush and made Yuuri his best friend, and to be honest he wouldn't change it for the world.

 

3.

 

Chris hadn't seen Katsuki for a while, the last time they saw each other was maybe around four years ago?

It didn't matter really.

Yuuri was hot, as in smoking hot. Chris knew he had grown a lot because of what he'd been, Chris never imagined puberty would hit Yuuri so hard. To be honest Chris had thought that Yuuri's personality and mannerisms were cute ever since he met him , sadly the young man had always been incredibly shy. 

Christophe had assumed it was his good looks that made the Japanese man nervous.

Chris gently touched Yuuri's butt as a greeting. He did expect a squeak as a response, which did happen, what he did not expect was the elbow that Yuuri threw at his stomach as a reflex.

Upon realizing who Yuuri elbowed he gasped. "Oh my god, Chris!" He put his hand against his mouth in surprise as Chris choked  at the lack of air. "Oh Chris I'm sorry, I didn't know that was you!"

 

"Well I deserved that..." Chris said voice hoarse as he tried to regain his breath.

 

Yuuri flinched. "I'm sorry...it's um...god to see you. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

 

"Yeah it has..." Chris looked at Yuuri from head to toe, in taking his unbelievably sexy appearance. "Your free-skate was..." Hot, Chris wanted to say, but he knew that wasn't what Yuuri wanted to show in this particular program. "...something else." Chris said instead, he didn't want to ruin his chances of possibly getting Yuuri for the night.

 

"Thank you Chris, your performance was too very...enticing." Yuuri said. 

 

Chris raised an eyebrow, because was Yuuri flirting? "Is that so?"

 

"Yes, I mean your movements were very fluid!" He replied nervously, and Christophe didn't really know what to do of it since he still wasn't sure if Yuuri was actually flirting with him.

Fuck it, he was Christophe Giacometti of course Yuuri knew they both were incredibly hot people who were obviously destined to be together, even if it was only going to be for one night.

 

"Thanks Yuuri." Chris threw in one of his irresistible smiles. "How about we go out for some drinks and catch up?"

 

"Uh..yeah sure." Yuuri agreed and smiled adorably at Chris. Of course he was flirting with Chris when he willingly threw that smile at him.

 

Arriving at the bar and talking, Chris obviously flirting lightly at first, throwing one or two innuendos every five minutes, soon realized Yuuri wasn't reciprocating. 

Had Chris not been clear enough? Mmm, maybe he hadn't, therefore Chris decided to clear all doubts of his intentions.

 

"God I'm hungry." Christophe said.

 

"Oh, should we go get pizza?" Yuuri said being somewhat hungry himself.

 

"Oh yeah, pizza is my second favorite food." Actually it really wasn't, but Chris said it anyway.

 

Yuuri blinked oblivious to the answer "..Then what is your first?" 

 

Chris blinked too, he thought it was obvious. 

"You."

 

As the seconds passed Yuuri's face got progressively redder and his eyes wider while he stumbled to voice his words.

 

"I-I...u-uhm-mm....I-uhmm..." Yuuri tried to find a response, but he really couldn't due to the embarrassment.

 

Chris was amazed at the ability of Yuuri to look hot and cute at the same time, this time however that was multiplied by ten in that precise moment.

Yuuri had his hair gelled back while he had glasses on which was what Chris calls the sexy combo. And the red that spread through Yuuri's face along with his widening beautiful eyes was named by Chris the cute combo. Thus creating a perfect balance between cute and hot that no man, straight or not could resist.

Seeing Yuuri's uncomfortableness Chris laughed to lighten the mood which made Yuuri smile a little.

 

"Let's go for that pizza." Chris said.

 

Yuuri followed him.

Chris did try a few times more with the flirting, but Yuuri remained obvious.

(Or thought it was Chris being Chris.)

 

4.

 

The fourth victim of the Yuuri Katsuki syndrome was none other than Victor Nikiforov.

 

Victor encountered the worst case ever seen of drunk Yuuri. He even pole-danced. There's no denying that Victor was completely and utterly smitten by the end of the night and sincerely heartbroken when Yuuri never called back.

As soon as Victor saw the video of Yuuri skating Victor's program, he knew (he thought) it was a message from Yuuri to tell Victor to come for him.

Victor might have been reading too much into the situation (he was) but there was no way Yuuri didn't enjoy the banquet night. (True, but he actually didn't remember) 

And so Victor soared through the skies in a plane to Japan in search for that booty he once saw while he was drunk at the banquet. Or at least that's what Yuri Plisetsky told Yakov once Victor didn't show up to practice the next day.

Upon arriving to Japan there were a lot of expectations Victor had that were completely crushed once the first couple of days passed by.

For one Yuuri didn't act the same way he did in the banquet, he wasn't as outgoing or forward as he had been that night. 

Furthermore meanwhile Victor understood Yuuri had been drunk out of his mind and it's logical he isn't the exact same as he was when drunk, (even though he somehow is still undeniably charming and handsome to Victor) Victor doesn't get why getting Yuuri to like him is so difficult.

Victor truly thought the night of the banquet the was some sort of attraction between them. He still saw Yuuri alluring and very much appealing, however he was doubtful if Yuuri felt the same way.

Victor sighed to himself, it's been a looooong while since he had a crush like this, one that frustrates him, but at the same time he can't get enough of.

 

(We all know how that crush situation ended)

 

5.

 

For Yuri Plisetsky there are a very few things he regrets, maybe due to his young age, or perhaps because of his unapologetic personality.

Either way, if there is one thing Yuri regrets doing is yelling at skater Yuuri Katsuki at the bathroom the final day of the grad prix.

Not because he felt guilty, or well, not at first. He did fell incredibly at the banquet when the dude (Yuuri) came to him and Yuri realized he was actually an ok guy.

Later Yuri comprehended Victor was staying a little too much for him to be able to choreograph Yuri's shot skate program. 

Yuri flew to Japan right away seething in rage. Victor had promised!

Upon encountering the forgetful silver haired Victor, Yuri was surprisingly warmly received by the Katsuki family, which honest to god made his guilt for yelling at the youngest Katsuki multiply by three. More over when he learnt that Yuuri had been crying that day because his dog died. Shit, if Yuri's cat died, he wouldn't know if he would even show up to his skate.

 

Just when Yuri kind or got over it he heard Mari and the pig's mother talking about the grad prix.

 

"...I just hope this time a random asshole does not scream dumb shit at my little brother like last year." Mari Katsuki said.

 

Yuri grimaced, that was him right? Fuck that really meant Yuuri had actually been hurt by what the younger boy yelled at him in the bathroom.

Sadly, Yuri thought, he couldn't just go to Katsuki's face and apologize for what probably had worsen Yuuri's anxiety for the past six months. That was awkward and that was definitely going to be very out of character for him.

What fucked him up the worst was the fact both Yuuri and his family had been nothing but kind and welcoming towards Yuri. This made his guilty reappear tenfold.Because Yuuri's odd, but helpful advice during practice that Yuri rolled his eyes at, his unfair kindness was killing Yuri.

Killing in the sense Yuri started to have weird thoughts and feelings. Overall out of place things that were inexplicably different when Yuri Katsuki was concerned.For example, when anybody but Yuuri called Yuri by the new nickname Mari created, Yuri wanted to violently punch the person that dared call him Yurio.(with the exception of Yuuri's parents, they were totally cool)However, when Yuri first heard Katsuki call him Yurio, there was a tingling sensation all over his body, along with the red warm rising in Yuri's cheeks, which he desperately tried to hide.

 

"S-shut up pig!" Yuri stammered. "And d-don't call me that!" He said that out of pure obligation, taking into account he'd told everyone who had called him Yurio that. In reality, Yurio didn't want Yuri to stop calling him by the admittedly cute nickname.

 

 Yuri in fact wanted it to be an exclusive thing, like Yuuri was the only that could call him that.

Yuri was going to deny his crush to the end of the world, because Yuri Plisetsky does not have a crush, he is a stone cold hearted person and will never be as pathetic as to have a crush.

There were obviously many more reasons, for one the astonishingly big age gap, and the fact Yuuri was already head over heels for Victor Nikiforov.

Of course Yurio knew from the start he couldn't ever have Yuuri Katsuki, but he couldn't help but like the cute smile he gave him when they were both eating katsudon or the hysterical laughs they shared sometimes.

Yuri Plisetsky had a huge crush on Yuuri when he got engaged to Victor, Yurio didn't cry himself to sleep, but it still hurt to know he would never have a chance with his crush.

Well, at least Yurio knows he will eventually get over it.

(He did upon getting to know a handsome Kazak)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Yuuri noticed many crushes he would not have guessed existed, and this is all thanks to the one and only, Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on ice. (if I had the money to do so I wouldn't hesitate for a second, but I don't :( sadly)  
> This is way longer than I usually write but there it is.  
> Enjoy my blood, sweat, and tears. (yes, that is a BTS reference just so you know)

Before tonight Phichit was an ok dude to Victor, I mean, the few times they had sort of interacted he seemed very cool.

Phichit was funny and treated Victor politely, and that was enough for Victor, because he was Yuuri's best friend, and obviously no one wants to have your fiancées best friend against you.

So therefore Victor and Phichit weren't exactly friends or enemies for that matter.

One thing was clear though; Phichit would not hesitate to rip Victor's head off if he dared hurt Yuuri. Victor didn't need to be told that, he knew it by just seeing Phichit once.

So when Victor, Yuuri, and Yurio got stuck in Thailand while returning to Japan from a trip ("family trip" corrected Phichit, while Yurio growled at him) they made to Africa. They were supposed to stop on Thailand and then take another plane to Japan, but the flight got canceled due to harsh weather.

Victor and Yurio naturally got mad and were about to go argue with whoever they had to, because first; they wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible (they missed Hasetsu) and second the next available flight was four days from now.

Yuuri stopped them from arguing with anyone. "Guys wait," Yuuri had a radiant smile. "we should stay!"

"Eh?!” Both Victor and Yurio questioned; it made no sense since Yuuri was very excited to go back to Japan for two weeks.

"Why?"

"We can see Phichit here, I haven't seen him since last year (Yurio rolled his eyes because it was barely mid-January) !" Yuuri said.

Victor and Yurio shared a glance.

"Pleeease!" Yuuri begged in a very uncharacteristic way for him. "Besides neither of you have been to Thailand." Victor opened his mouth to contradict Yuuri. "Competitions don't count." Yuuri said looking at Victor.

Both Victor and Yurio were weak against Yuuri's pleading eyes, so they complied.

"Ok..." Said Victor.

"Thank you." Yuuri said already messaging Phichit who took no time to get to the airport.

"Yuuri!" Phichit said hugging his best friend.

"Hi Phichit!" Yuuri said still hugging Phichit.

"Hello Victor, Yuri" The dark skinned man greeted happily the two Russians.

"Hello Phichit!" Victor waved.

"Hey." Yuri greeted.

"What happened Yuuri, I thought you guys were supposed to be on a family trip to Africa." Phichit made the 'family trip' part standout most likely to annoy Yurio.

"Oh, yeah" Yuuri said. "Our flight to Japan got cancelled because of the weather and there will be no flights until Sunday, so of course I called you."

"Great!" Phichit beamed. "Let's go to my place then."

They took a cab to Phichit's apartment.

"Phichit, I thought you lived with your family." Yuuri said.

Phichit laughed. "Yuuri you know I have six siblings, I love them and all, but I want peace and calm."

"Well I'm sorry," Yuuri said feigning being offended. "Last time I was here you lived with them, and besides, peace and calm my ass, you only want to host big parties to put up in instagram!" All of them except Yurio laughed.

"Anyways Yuuri, when's the wedding?" Phichit smirked at the couple.

"We still don't know, I think it will be next year but we have no specific date."

"I see." Then they arrived at Phichit's home.

"I'm going to look around; I'm way to bored to chat." Yurio said, already walking away.

"Ok, just don't get lost." Yuuri (being the mom-friend he is) said.

"Of course I won't get lost, I'm not the old man!" Yurio said.

"Text me if anything happens." Yuuri told the younger boy.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Katsudon." Phichit lead Yuuri and Victor to his apartment.

"Welcome to my apartment!" Phichit said.

Phichit lead them to the living room inviting them to seat and brought some wine.

Phichit, Victor, and Yuuri chatted for at least an hour until Yuuri's phone buzzed.

He checked what it was.

"Oh, no" Yuuri chanted.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"It's Yurio, he got lost." Yuuri answered.

"Shit, should I go look for him?" Phichit said.

"No, I'll go find him." Yuuri said gathering his coat and rushing through the door.

There was a long silence that hung between Phichit and Victor.

"I uh...thought Yuuri hadn't come to your apartment before." Victor mused.

"Well, he did come here, just that when he came it was my brother's apartment."

"Oh, why did your brother leave then?" Victor asked.

Phichit got tense and didn't answer for a few seconds. "My brother, he..." Victor obviously cursed his whole existence because knew he'd touched a sensitive subject. “He moved out recently because he got married, he now lives more to the north."

Victor was so thankful he didn't say something like he had died or anything of that sort. He thanked whatever deity had saved him from the awkwardness.

"Oh, I see." There was more heavy silence.

Several seconds passed before Phichit talked again.

"Want to see embarrassing photos of Yuuri?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

 

"Yurio where are you?" Yuuri said at Yurio through the phone as he jogged by the nearby streets.

"I don't fucking know that's the whole reason of why I'm calling you!" Yurio said frustrated at the other end of the line.

"That's not what I meant; describe to me your surroundings."

"I uhh...there's shop, it looks like a drugstore."

"Ok, can you read anything near you?"

"No, of course not, it's in Thai! If I could read anything I wouldn't be lost!"

"Calm down Yuri, what I'm trying to ask you is if there is any billboard or anything big I can see to get closer to you."

"There's....there's a big Coca-Cola ad in one of the buildings."

"One that has dumb happy emojis spilling out of the bottle?"

"Yes, that one."

"Great, I think I see you." Yuuri cut the call.

Yurio scanned the area looking for Yuuri.

Someone grabbed his arm scaring the living shit out of Yuri.

"Yurio," Katsuki said.

"Fuck Katsudon, you scared the shit out of me!" The younger Yuri said.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Yuuri asked with concern. "Did anyone do anything to you?"

"Yeah I'm ok"

"How did you even managed to get this far, you weren't gone that long."

"No fucking idea."

"Let's go, it's getting late" Yuuri said dragging the boy with him.

"Thank you, by the way," Yurio said awkwardly. "For you know, coming to look for me."

Yuuri smiled warmly. "Your welcome!"

Yuri's heart lurched.

( ~~Fun~~ fact: Yuri was fucked)

Meanwhile Yuuri looked for Yurio, Victor and Phichit laughed their asses of at old funny videos and photos of Yuuri and Phichit during their time as roommates.

"Oh my god, I can't with the one with Yuuri and the drawing of a dick in his forehead. This is hilarious." Victor said wiping a tear of laughter of his cheeks.

"That's not all, he didn't notice until I passed him one wet tissue before class started."

"Hahahaha, I would pay to see that happen in front of me." Victor scrolled right for the next video; it started with someone recording Yuuri say in a circle with other college students.

"Give Phichit a dance class!" The person recording said.

Phichit paused the video. "Ok context." He said "when I get drunk, for some reason I lose my extremely awesome ability to dance so that's why they dared him to give me classes."

"Ooooh." Victor said in understanding. He pressed play on the phone.

"Give Phichit a dance class!"

"Give Phichit a lap dance?!" Yuuri replied wide eyed, he was obviously very very drunk.

"No, a dan-"

"Ok!" Yuuri said before he was corrected, he hopped on his feet and drunkenly walked towards Phichit.

Victor paused the video. "Wait, Yuuri gave you a lap dance?"

"...I wouldn't call that a lap dance." Phichit frowned.

Of course at the moment the actual thing was happening Phichit felt he was given the best lap dance in the world (he laughed for a week when he saw the video) obviously he wasn't going to tell Victor that.

Victor pressed play once again.

Yuuri staggered towards Phichit trying to dance.

"Hey, Phichit," he made it sound like 'fichit' "I'm going to give you a lap dance." Yuuri pushed Phichit to the couch behind.

Then once seated Yuuri started to move his ass near Phichit's face, however it looked lame and you could see Yuuri was barely able to stand straight.

The funniest thing was Phichit's face; he looked in awe at Yuuri's very poor attempt of a lap dance.

Victor burst up laughing. "Hahahaha, that's the worst lap dance I've seen," Victor said as Phichit laughed with him. "And your face! You looked as if that was the best thing you had ever seen since your birth!" Once they calmed down and stopped watching videos for a break.

"Phichit, did you have a crush on Yuuri?" Victor asked.

"Oh, yeah, but for the record so did half the college." Phichit said opening two new bottles of rice wine. “And was he as dense back then as he is now?" Victor asked. Phichit snorted.

"He was worse!"

“Really?” Yuri is pretty dense so it is easy to see why Victor was a bit skeptic.

“Oh yes, I’d have to count with my hand and toes, heck, even yours to count the number of people that had a crush on Yuuri.”

"So you really had a crush."

“Yeah, but can you blame me?” Phichit looked at Victor directly in the eyes. “Have you seen his ass? And more important, have you seen that ass dance?” Victor chuckled.

“Trust me, I have.”

Phichit laughed. “I guess you have. I mean the first time you saw Yuuri he was drunk, must have been crazy.”

“Yeah, it was.” Victor snorted.

Silence.

“Want to see photos?” Victor said.

“Yes, please!” By the time both Yuri’s made it to Phichit’s apartment, Victor and Phichit were a laughing mess.

Yuuri smiled, they had probably shared embarrassing stories about him. (Yuuri was right, Victor teased him a lot for all the things Phichit had told him.)

(But Yuuri was happy both his best friend and fiancé had bonded over embarrassing stories about Yuuri.)

* * *

 

 

Turns out that planning a wedding is not as easy as pinterest made it look, and that is something both Yuuri and Victor soon realized, contrary to what one might believe the easy part is doing the preparations for the actual event. The hard part (at least for Yuuri and Victor) was deciding who would be their best man.

"Yuuri, have you decided who will be your best man?" Victor asked Yuuri one Sunday morning during breakfast.

Victor of course knew Phichit was the most likely to be picked by Yuuri.

Yuuri groaned. "I don't know!" He said frustrated.

Victor was fairly surprised; he thought Yuuri would pick Phichit.

"I thought you'd pick Phichit, he is your best friend after all." Victor said and sipped his coffee.

"I know," Yuuri said. "But I also kind of want Yurio to be my best man, or at least have a big roll on our wedding."

Frankly Victor had been hesitating to officially choose Chris as his best man for the same reason. The past year in Hasetsu and afterwards in Russia with the younger Yuri had brought both Yuuri and Victor closer to Yurio. The skating fandom had even said Yurio was Victor's and Yuuri's son, it was all over the internet. Both Victor and Yuuri didn't mind at all, they even joked about it all the time. (Truth to be told the wouldn't mind having Yurio as their son) Yuri on the other hand seamed (emphasis on seamed because he actually liked it, but you know, reputation.) to despise the idea and always turned slightly red and screamed at the top of this lungs 'THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS!' but Yakov and almost all the Russian skaters knew he didn't mind.

"You know, I've been thinking the exact same." Victor said.

Yuuri sighed. "Then what should we do?" He said standing up to take the dishes to the sink.

Victor sighed too. "I don't know."

they spend the rest of the morning coddling in the couch with Makkachin, until hours later Victor gasps loudly, scaring both Yuuri and Makka since they were about to fall asleep.

"What, what, what is it Victor!?" Yuuri said very alarmed.

"Yuuri," Victor said eyes wide. "I just had an epiphany; I know what to do about the best man thing!"

Yuuri smiled already more calm. “Really?" Victor nodded excitedly."Well, what is it?"

"Well, remember that I told you that me and Chris once flew to Vegas and had a very drunk and crazy night?"

"That Chris became a marriage officiant through the internet and almost married you to a cactus?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"But what does that have to do with the being your best man?" Yuuri said.

"Oh my god, Yuuri, don't you see? Chris can marry us and then i can choose Yurio to be my best man." Victor explained.

Yuuri looked at Victor eyes wide in realization. "Victor, that's genius!"

"I know," Victor said voice sounding smug. "I'm going to text Chris right away."

 **Victor:** hey Chris, still have that marring license you got on Vegas?

 **Chris:** hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, I thought you knew that

 **Chris:** but yes, I still have it.

 **Victor:** do you want to officiant my marriage.

 **Chris:** Fuck yes

"What did he say?" Yuuri asked his fiancé.

"Yes." Victor said satisfied. "All that's left is Asking Yurio to be my best man."

"I'll make katsudon, invite him to lunch." Yuuri got up and went to the kitchen. Victor replied with a short 'ok'

 **Victor:** hey Yuri

 **Yurio:** what do u wnt old man

 **Victor:** Yuuri is making katsudon Victor: do you want to come?

 **Yurio:** b there in 10

Victor smiles, katsudon always gets him.

True to his word, ten minutes later, the bell rang; Victor got up to open it.

"Yo." Yuri sort of greets.

"Hello Yurio." Victor says, and Yuri doesn't bother correcting him, when it's only Yuuri, Yurio, and him, the younger boy never corrects them anymore.

Yurio goes to the kitchen.

"Hey, Katsudon." He greets.

"Oh, hey Yurio." Yuuri smiles at the younger. "Mind helping me?"

Yurio wordlessly starts helping Yuuri cook.

"Yuuuuuri, why you never ask for my help to cook?" Victor whines childishly.

Yuuri merely chuckles.

"Because you can't cook for shit old man!" Yurio kindly answers.

Yuuri laughs.

Once lunch was served and they were all eating katsudon at peace, Victor decided to finally ask Yurio.

"Yurio," Victor called, and Yuri grunted in response."Yuuri and I didn't call you here just for lunch."

Yurio raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So, Yuri," Victor pauses a moment too long for Yurio.

"Just cut the shit and tell me so I can eat."

"Ok then, will you be my first man at our wedding?" Victor finally asked.

Yurio of course was floored, his mouth and eyes were wide open in shock and he was clearly still processing what had just happened.

"Me?" Yuri asked incuriously.

Both Yuuri and Victor nodded.

"I-I..." he was speechless, which was very amazing because it is not very often Yuri Plisetsky is speechless.

"So, Yurio, what do you say?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation in his voice. "But I thought you'd choose Chris."

"Well, Chris will be officiating the wedding so he wasn't an option. Besides, we wanted you to be a big part of our big day." Victor said.

“I’ll do it as long as you don’t get mushy and disgusting with me.” (The rest of the evening had a slight smile on Yurio's face.)

* * *

 

 

The day of the wedding as you would Yuuri dying of both excitement and anxiety; there’s always the possibility the American police breaks into his wedding to arrest him for that one time he and Phichit shoplifted at a retail shop in Detroit. (Yuuri was calmly trying on a jacket when he saw Phichit running towards him, his hands full of clothing yelling at the top of his lungs ‘RUN!’ Yuuri of course startled ran for his life with Phichit, and to be honest he doesn’t regret it because the clothes they stole are the probably the best he has.)

“Yuuri calm down,” Phichit said. “today is your fucking day, don’t let your anxiety ruin it.”

He hugged Yuuri.

“But Phichit,” Yuuri said, the dark skinned man hummed. “What if Victor realizes he doesn’t love me anymore and leaves?” Yuuri says, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“First of all, that man adores you; second, if he dares to leave you, I’ll kill him. He knows I would” Phichit said. “Just…breathe Yuuri, everything will go just fine.”

Yuuri nodded trying to calm himself for the event; he won’t let his anxiety ruin his wedding with the man he loves.

The ceremony went as planned, Chris was able to restrain himself of making inappropriate commentaries while officiating the whole wedding, thing that was really hard for him. Yuuri was very relieved Chris didn’t pop up a ‘That’s what she/he said’ and honestly appreciated Chris holding his jokes in for Victor and himself.

Makkachin delivered the rings just fine, and Yurio, to Yakov’s surprise didn’t complain at all during the ceremony.

As expected the couples vows made everyone cry, of course no one cried as hard as Victor and Yuuri to the words of each other, but in the end nothing catastrophic happened.

Victor to the surprise of absolutely no one wanted a big celebration, because he is _that_ dramatic.

Yuuri didn’t seem to mind; it is true he was never a party lover, but if it was with family and friends, Yuuri wasn’t at all concerned.

After Yuuri and Victor were proclaimed spouses, everyone was directed to the salon were the celebration was going to take place.

Once all the invited were seated it was Phichit’s time to shine, with his best man speech.

Phichit called everyone’s attention. “As all of you know, today my best friend got married, and I cried at least twelve times” Phichit said, making everyone laugh. “I have known Yuuri for almost seven years of my life, in case any of you are wondering, we were roommates.” Phichit smiled. “At first you would think Yuuri is the perfect roommate; organized, kind, and quiet. Sure he is all that, and truly the only issue I ever had with having Yuuri as my roommate is the insane amount of Victor Nikiforov merchandise.” All the guests laughed and Yuuri turned bright red.

“You want a nice morning coffee, BAAM! There’s only Victor Nikiforov themed cups, want some cool cereal? Then you are out of luck because there is only Victor O’s that you can’t even eat because they were limited edition and Yuuri will kill you of you do.” Most of the invited to the wedding were crying on laughter by that moment. “I mean, Victor you are a cool guy and all but I’m not sure I want to see your face in my silverware every morning.”

Phchit continued. “Of course I don’t blame Yuuri for having a huge crush on his idol, what I will always blame Yuuri for being unbelievably dense when it comes to other people’s crushes on him. I shit you not all campus had a crush on Yuuri, or at least everyone that knew him, Yuuri as a matter of fact didn’t at all during our time in college.” Phichit grinned.

“Reason why I swore I’d only tell him in his weeding day, A.K.A now.” Yuuri was genuinely shocked by the revelation.

“Seeing the infinite number of people crushing on Yuuri, I decided to call this phenomenon ‘The Yuuri Katsuki crush syndrome’, or YKC syndrome; wherein there’s 82% chance of developing a crush on Yuuri; believe me I actually did the math for this speech.” Phichit took out a piece of paper with many calculations and stared at it. “Thinking back I should have made this my final math project, because the teacher had a crush on Yuuri too! That was a secure A damn it!” the crowd collapsed in laughter, even Yuuri was laughing too.

“But Yuuri my friend, that’s not the only surprise I kept for today; I have to confess I was a victim of the YKC syndrome myself in college.” Yuuri gasped in surprise, he was so shook because he has known Phichit for so many years, who knows how many he had a crush on Yuuri (3), and yet Yuuri never realized it. It was like the thing with Yuko all over again.

“Naturally I wasn’t the only one who had a crush on you; I bet there are at least other three persons here that had a crush on you.” Phichit smirked and Yuuri waited of the worst to happen. “In fact everyone in this room had a crush on Yuuri raise their hand!” Phichit raised his hand as so did many of the guests. Phichit himself seemed surprised so many people have had a crush on Yuuri.

“Wow, see Yuuri? I told you there were a lot of people who had crushes on you, even if there are some who won’t admit it.” Phichit looked directly at Yurio, who snarled at the older man and mouthed ‘fuck you asshole’. “Yes Plisetsky, I’m talking about you.” Instantly Yurio’s face flared with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but mostly embarrassment.

Yurio turned to look at Yuuri who had a expression of disbelief as well as being flushed as he looked at Yurio in shock.

Yurio turned a blushing glare at Phichit right after.

“Anyways, I may not still have a crush on you, but I’ll always love you like a brother and I hope you and Victor have the happiness you both deserve.”

* * *

 

 

By the end of Phichit’s speech, Yurio was still too mad to make the speech he originally planned, but in the end it went all right, except for the occasional salty remark clearly directed at Phichit.

Both Victor and Yuuri knew Yurio tried really hard to make everything go according to plan along with Phichit, and they appreciated it. They even let the younger boy know once Yuuri and Victor were drunk out of their minds during the wedding celebration.

The next day Victor and Yuuri decided not to get out of bed right after they woke up, since they both had horrible hangovers.

“Morning love.” Victor said smiling at Yuuri once he noticed he had awakened.

“Hey.” Yuuri kissed Victor softly.

“We are married.” Victor said as if reality had just hit him.

“Yes, we finally are.” Yuuri giggled. “I don’t know why I was so worried, everything turned out to be perfect.”

“Oh yes,” Victor said as he caressed Yuuri’s face. “Specially Phichit’s speech, I don’t think I have ever laughed so hard in a wedding.” He chuckled.

Yuuri laughed a little too. “It was funny, albeit very embarrassing.” Victor hummed. “Did you know all those people had a crush on me?”

“Well I mean not all of them, but it figures when you are so impossibly charming.” Victor said and Yuuri smiled at him.

“Did you know about Chris?”

“Oh yes.” Victor laughed.

“…And Yurio?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“…Yes.”

Fuck, Yuuri must be incredibly dense if Victor (who is a bit dense) noticed and Yuuri did not, like at all.

“Oh my god why am I like this?” Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s chest while Victor laughed. “I can’t believe I did not notice any of those crushes until now.” Yuuri moaned.

“Well all that matter is that you noticed mine.” Victor said and kissed Yuuri’s head.

(The next time Yuuri saw Yurio, the later one avoided him like a plague while blushing. It was one week later that Yurio finally talked to Yuuri only to beg him to just ignore it and go on with his like. At the end both Yuri’s just laughed it off, Yurio didn’t even had a crush on Yuuri anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my life have I written a chapter so long, this is literally the longest fic I have ever made.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I spent a shitload of time writing this and I'm tired of just looking at it. I feel that I left the Yurio has a crush on Yuuri and he know issue a little unfinished, but I don't want to write more, I'm completely exhausted of this so sorry. Maybe one day I'll make a one-shot to complement this, maybe not, don't get your hopes too high.  
> I wanted Yurio to be either Victor's or Yuuri's best man but I'm certain Yuuri was definitely going to choose Phichit, and Victor's best friend is probably Chris, but I knew that I will go through hell to get Yurio to be Victuri's best man, even if it were the last thing I'd do.  
> Also if you are curious, Phichit's brother got married to a woman Phichit hates because she is cheating on his brother but every time Phichit tries to tell him, his brother thinks it is a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Things about the one-shot/two-shot?:  
> 1\. If you didn't notice I wrote each part of the fic in the perspective of the person/s that has the crush on Yuuri,this is because the anime is developed through Yuuri's perspective so to emphasize that he is dense when it comes to romantic matters. Therefore the last part when Yuuri actually acknowledged all of the crushes is told from his perspective.
> 
> 2\. I decided to make Chris a bit more of a fuck boy/douche-bag because i thought that to make clear they (Yuuri and Chris) are younger than they are in the anime. So that's why Chris seams like he only wants to get into Yuuri's pants, which at the time is true, but as a matter of fact Chris likes Yuuri more than the majority of his other one night stand partners
> 
> 3\. I made Victor's part of the crush story shorter, because we all know what happened through out that.
> 
> 4\. Please please please, for the love of god don't kill me for not fishing this yet.
> 
> I hope You guys enjoyed this silly one-shot i made, and i have many other ideas for more fics that i may or may not write in the future.


End file.
